


Truth Or Dare

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Tom/reader - Freeform, Truth or Dare, game fluff, potentially the first in a series or the first chapter in a multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Tom are having a nice relaxing game of Truth or Dare. Fluffity fluff. *The teen rating is only for language.*<br/>Also, this is an AU where Tom has never had a girfriend and has only been kissed once. The reader has never even been kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, please don't hate me for the pun at the end of the first paragraph. That being said, after you've read this, could you please comment as to whether I should continue this?

“Truth or dare?” Tom asked quietly. I pondered it for a moment, before blurting out my answer. I hadn’t played this game in years, but Tom wanted to, and it was his free day, so I had suggested that we return to my small London apartment. We had already made tea and pulled out the HobNobs before we started the game, so all that lay before us was a lazy afternoon of relaxation and tomfoolery.  


“Dare.”  


“Okay, I dare you to tell me one of your deep, dark secrets,” he said with a grin. The smallest shadow of stubble was starting to grow in on his chin and upper lip since Tom had sadly shaved off his small scruffy beard. I mirrored his grin with one of my own, and tried to think of something I hadn’t told him before.  


“Um, well, I’ve never been kissed before, but I don’t know if that’s the sort of thing you were looking for,” I replied quietly. Tom raised his eyebrows.  


“You’ve really never been kissed before?” He asked skeptically. I shook my head and his brow furrowed. “Seriously?” Another nod. “I’d have thought that you, of all people, would’ve snogged dozens of men.”  


“Nope,” I said smiling. “Not one.”  


“Well, don’t feel bad. I’ve only ever kissed one girl, and that was back when I was a kid,” Tom said.  


“Right, your turn. Truth or dare?” I asked, trying to steer us back to the game at hand.  


“Mmm…dare,” Tom said after a moment’s contemplation. _Your turn, indeed._  


“I dare _you_ to tell _me_ one of _your_ deep, dark secrets, now,” I said in a laughing tone. Tom let out one of his famous ‘eheheh’ laughs, and I joined in.  


“Well, I suppose I had that coming. I want to kiss you, and I have pretty much since we met,” he said shocking me into silence. Tom saw my thunderstruck expression and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Sorry, I just…I mean, you _did_ dare me, after all, so…”  


“No, no, don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about,” I said before we shifted into a slightly awkward silence.  


“Truth or dare?” Tom asked after a bit. There was no hesitation this time when I answered.  


“Truth.”  


“If I kissed you right now, would you kiss me back, and would you want me to do it again?” He asked all in one breathe. _Oh, screw the implications,_ I thought as I opened my mouth.  


“Yes. Yes to both,” I said in a slightly wavering voice, and Tom smiled hugely. “Truth or dare?”  


“Truth,” he replied smoothly.  


“Do you think that if we kissed it would ruin our friendship?” I asked, voicing the one thought that had been flying around in my brain since Tom’s earlier admission.  


“No, I don’t think it would. Nothing would be the same, but I don’t think it would ruin this…us,” Tom said scooting a bit closer to me on the sofa and gesturing with his long arms. “Truth or dare?”  


“Truth,” I said almost without thinking.  


“Are you afraid of what might happen if we kissed?” Tom asked taking my hands in his and lacing our fingers together.  


“Terrified,” I whispered, and Tom pulled me into his warm embrace, rubbing slowly up and down my back. “Truth or dare,” I mumbled into his shoulder, and I felt his laughter rumble through his chest.  


“Dare,” he replied. This was it. This was the moment of truth. Did I really have the courage to do this? Well, I was damn well about to find out. I leaned back a bit, and looked into Tom’s eyes.  


“I dare you to kiss me,” I whispered as my eyes welled up with tears. Tom raised his hands to my face and cupped my cheeks in his palms. He licked his lips, and I noticed that, for once, he was nervous. He swallowed once, steeling his nerves then leaned in with his head tilted slightly.  


“Don’t be frightened,” he murmured, and then his lips touched mine in the barest of brushes, and Tom sighed against my lips. Closing the gap a bit more solidly this time, our lips and tongues mingled gently, caressing and stroking against each other in a steady rhythm. My eyes closed involuntarily, and my hands reached up to touch Tom’s chest. Soon, however, we had to break off for air, and we looked at each other grinning like idiots. “Truth or dare,” Tom finally muttered after a moment.  


“Truth.”  


“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” He asked smiling hopefully. I couldn’t help but smile back as I gave my answer.  


“Yes, Tom. I would,” I said, and Tom jumped joyfully to his feet, pulling me with him. “As long as you realize that I’m highly inexperienced, so I can’t give you quite as much. I don’t know as much as some other girls.”  


“Darling, I am as inexperienced as you are. We can learn together. We can teach each other the new things that we pick up, like where our sensitive spots are and how we like to be held or kissed,” Tom said with vigor. He really seemed enamored with the idea of gaining knowledge together, so what could I do but agree.  


“Well, alright then,” I said wrapping my arms around Tom’s neck. He seemed to respond well to that, so I stroked the hair at his nape. The moan and the little shiver that ran through his body made me almost giddy. “First thing that you should know: It is inevitable that I will play with your hair. It’s simply too silky and curly and luscious for me not to.”  


“Eheheheh, alright, darling, but only if I can do the same with yours,” Tom bargained, and I laughed.  


“Of course you may, Tom,” I said hugging him a bit closer.  


“First thing you should know, love: I love having your arms around my neck, and I think it would be wonderful if you kept them there as much as possible,” Tom said quietly as he nuzzled my earlobe, which tickled the hell out of me.  


“Only if you keep your arms around my waist as much as possible,” I said stifling my laughter, doing a little haggling of my own. Tom laughed silently against my neck, his breath coming out in short huffs and coating me in indescribable warmth.  


“I think that is _absolutely_ doable,” Tom said as his mouth made its lazy way back to my lips for a searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters, but probably not until after I've graduated. Don't worry, it's only a little over a week away! P.S. - Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't gotten more than a few seconds to rest every day before I've had to get up and keep going on stuff for school.

“Tom, do you think…? I mean, could we try kissing?” I asked a bit shyly. It had only been a few minutes since our game of “Truth or Dare”, but I was drunk off the sensation of Tom’s fingers laced with mine. Up until I opened my mouth, Tom and I had been sitting, holding each other close and revealing how long we’d each been harboring feelings for the other. Now, however, I found myself blushing and wishing I could take my words back. _What if he thinks I’m moving too fast? What if he’d only been joking earlier? No! Tom would never lead me on like that…but what if I’m bad at it and he decides that this is a bad idea?_

“I thought you would never ask, love,” Tom replied with a relieved sigh. “I thought that if I asked, you would feel as though I was trying to rush you.”

“Is that how you feel right now? Am I going too fast?” I asked in a small voice. Tom lifted one hand up to cup my cheek and he leaned in to rest his forehead against mine. My eyes closed automatically when I saw his do the same.

“No, my darling. You’re perfect,” Tom murmured, his breath hot against my skin. He tilted his head to the side, and his lips brushed ever-so-slightly against mine. My breath hitched in my throat as Tom sighed softly into my mouth. “Oh, my God,” he breathed before I closed the gap between us. His lips were so soft as they caressed mine, and my fingers reached up to tangle in his hair. Tom’s curls were so wonderful-feeling in my hands as I pulled back, breaking the kiss. “(Y/n), do you remember when I mentioned finding each other’s hot spots?”

I nodded as Tom attempted to control his breathing.

“I think you may have just found one of mine, because that felt really… _really_ good,” Tom said, blushing a bright shade of crimson. Getting an idea, I smiled mischievously and wrapped my fingers even tighter in his golden mop, pulling his head backward slightly.

“W-what are you—“ Tom began to ask nervously, but his ability to speak was momentarily stifled by my mouth on his Adam’s apple. I sucked and licked on the column of his neck, leaving a wet trail in my wake. When he regained his voice, Tom moaned and allowed his mouth to fall open in sync with his closing eyes. “Good, God! Your lips are…I mean that feels _so_ …Oh, God, (y/n).”

I released my laughter in a huff against Tom’s skin at his obvious pleasure. Migrating slowly across to his jaw, I kissed the hollow there, nibbling lightly to bring out a colorful bruise.

“Holy shit, (y/n),” Tom whispered. Then I felt him tense up and pull me away quickly. “Love, I…”

He looked flustered, and his cheeks were a deep shade of crimson. He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, and he wouldn’t meet my gaze no matter how hard I tried.

“Tom what’s wrong? Did I do something that you didn’t like?” I asked with concern. Tom stood and pulled me into his arms, stroking my hair and resting his chin on the top of my head.

“You haven’t done anything wrong. I just, well, I think I enjoyed that a bit _too_ much,” Tom said. I leaned my head back and looked at him with puzzlement.

“What are you talking about?”

Tom looked away blushing even darker and chuckling.

“Take a look down and I think you’ll see what I mean,” he said, and I did as he suggested. I promptly wished that I hadn’t. I saw, in the crotch area of Tom’s trousers, the outline of something large. _Well, damn…_

“Oh…Did I _really_ do that?” I asked, still a bit disbelieving. My cheeks were burning at this stage, and I couldn’t look up to meet Tom’s gaze. That being said, I also couldn’t look where I had only a moment before. The primary object of my focus, at this particular second, was the button in the middle of Tom’s shirt.

“Yes,” came the one-word reply. When I made no acknowledgement that I’d heard him, Tom slowly raised my chin with his fingers until I was looking him in the eyes again. “Did you think it could have been anything _but_ you? You are like a drug in my veins taking me higher and higher, showing me the stars from on top of a cloud. There is no one else who can have the effect on me that you have. Please, don’t doubt yourself around me.”

Tom adjusted his stance, drawing me nearer and cupping my face in his hands, His expression was so tender as he leaned in to kiss me that I nearly started crying. Before he reached my lips, however, he stopped and spoke again.

“Please don’t be embarrassed, love. I didn’t intend to make you feel uncomfortable; I just wanted to show you the proof of my affection. Although, I suppose I could’ve done it in a more tactfu—“ I cut him off by closing the distance between our lips. Tom’s eyes widened at the sudden contact, and then fluttered closed. This time, it was Tom’s lips that wandered away from our tongues’ dance. As they travelled up my cheekbone and onto my temple, I clutched Tom’s shoulders and moaned. They then moved down to the area below my ear, and I whimpered pathetically.

“Hmm, have I found a sensitive spot now, love?” Tom asked, quietly whispering into my ear, and I nodded as he sucked the lobe into his mouth. He pulled away after a moment, and smiled at my confused expression. “I want to take my time with this…with you, (y/n). I don’t want for this feeling that we share to be overwhelmed and overruled by our lust. I want something more with you. I want to show what it is to be loved.”

I nodded in understanding.

“I want that, too, Tom,” I said, and then I smiled hesitantly. “You’re a very good kisser, by the way.”

Tom chuckled and drew me into his warm embrace. His body covered nearly every inch of mine as his head rested on top of mine and his hands massaged my back.

“So are you, my precious girl,” he cooed, tightening his grip. Soon after, Tom and I found ourselves dancing around the room to an imaginary tune, Tom guiding me and telling me where to step, I trying not to step on his feet. All too soon, the evening is at an end, and Tom walks toward my front door to take his leave. Before he did, however, he turned around to face me. “Can we do this again?”

“Yes, of course,” I replied. “We can work something out for a day that we’re both free.”

“Good…good, um,” Tom hesitated, running a hand through his hair. “May I kiss you ‘goodnight’?”

I nodded and stepped forward, pressing my hands against Tom’s chest. He leaned in slowly after releasing a relieved sigh, before kissing me sweetly. His lips were so soft; God, I almost melted. After a moment of this heaven, we broke apart and Tom said ‘goodnight’, vowing that he would call me to let me know that he got home safely. As I shut the door behind him, I thought about how fortunate I’d been to accept Tom’s invitation to play that silly kid’s game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything for this story in a while. Hopefully the development between Tom and the Reader will make up for my long absence. :)

It had been five days since Tom and I played our game of Truth or Dare, and he’d called me every day so that we could talk. He was in Italy today finishing up an audition for an independent film that he told me would be called ‘Unrelated’. He wasn’t allowed to tell me anything else, but he did send me tons of pictures of Italy. This morning, I woke up to my phone ringing, and I reached over to my bedside table to fumble for it.

“Hello?” I mumbled without checking the number.

“(Y/n)? Were you still sleeping? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” I heard a voice say. _Oh, it’s Tom!_ “I can call back later, darling.”

“No, Tom, it’s fine. I was just reading,” I lied, sounding unconvincing even to my own ears. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Well, I just wanted to tell you that I got word this morning from the casting people for ‘Unrelated’, and…darling, I got it! I got the part!” Tom said, and a huge smile broke across my lips.

“Oh, Tom! That’s so amazing! Congratulations! I wish I could be there to give you a celebratory hug,” I said, and he laughed gently on the other end. “Oh, I’m so excited for you!”

“Thank you, love. In fact, there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Tom said, sounding serious. “We’re going to be filming here in Italy, and I wondered if…if you wanted to come here and join me.”

For a moment I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t breathe.

“Darling? (Y/n)? Are you still there?” Tom asked, and I shook myself back to awareness.

“Yes, I’m here,” I said. “Tom, I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Y-You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I just thought that—“

“Yes,” I said cutting him off. “I want to, Tom. More than anything, I want to.”

“I sense a ‘however,’” Tom said, and I smiled to myself.

“Well, it’s just that…Tom, you know how little my job pays me. I wouldn’t be able to afford the ticket over there, much less accommodations for the rest of the time,” I said, and Tom laughed.

“Is that all? Darling, I can pay for all of that! You’ve nothing to worry about on that front,” he said, and I immediately protested.

“I can’t let you pay for all of that!” I exclaimed. “It wouldn’t be right!”

“Yes, you can, darling. Please, let me help you with this,” Tom said. “You can let me pay and not have a guilty conscience, because I love you and I would do anything for you.”

Then there was silence. We both knew what he had said. Neither of us had said the ‘l’ word before.

“I love you, too, Tom,” I breathed, praying that he’d heard me.

“Y-You do? Truly?” He asked quietly, and I nodded forgetting that he couldn’t see me.

“I do. Truly,” I said and I heard a sniffle from Tom’s end. “I’d love to. To come join you that is. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course. Of course, I’ll have you, my lovely (y/n),” he said, and I could hear the joy in his voice along with the tears. “I’ll take care of everything, my love.”

“Okay,” I whispered, sniffling myself this time. “I’ll call my boss and tell him that I’m going to use my vacation time. It’s about two weeks’ time. After that…well, we can figure something out.”

“Alright,” Tom replied. “I’ll see about a plane ticket, but I have a whole little house to myself here. You wouldn’t have to stay in a hotel.”

“Good, that sounds…that sounds incredible. I’ll…I think I should be able to leave the day after tomorrow, if all goes well,” I said, and I heard Tom laughing gently. “Oh, I can’t wait to see you!”

“Neither can I, (y/n). I’ll call you when I have the details on your flight and everything else, so…until then, I love you, darling,” he said, and I barely kept myself from crying.

“I love you, too, Tom, and thank you for everything,” I murmured.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he replied in a husky voice.

\---

Two days later, I landed at a small airport in Italy and quickly located my sunglasses. I grabbed my stuff from baggage claim, and that’s when I saw him: Tom was standing just off to the side wearing the biggest smile I’d ever seen on him. _This is an airport. You can’t sprint to him, because it would be unladylike,_ I thought. Then I shrugged and thought: _To hell with decorum._ I ran toward him and he threw his arms around me, picking me up and swinging me in a circle before setting me down in front of him and kissing me. We broke apart when we heard the people around us cheering and applauding; I felt my face turn bright red, and Tom stroked my cheek. As always, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

“Let them look. Let them see how much I love you,” he said and he kissed my lips chastely once more before grabbing one of my bags and leading me out of the airport. I’d insisted that he take the smaller of the two bags, and he knew from experience that he wouldn’t win that argument. Thus, Tom opened every door for me in a somewhat ridiculously gallant show of gentlemanly defiance. Tom led me over to the little car that the travel agency rented to him, and we folded ourselves in with a bit of difficulty. That little hunk of metal looked more like a clown car that you’d see at a circus than a fully functional automobile. I wondered how Tom was even able to fit his six foot two inch frame inside when my own considerably smaller body barely squeezed in. “Don’t worry, it’s not far, darling.”

Tom took my hand in his and used the other to steer us toward the little house he’d rented for his stay. Occasionally during the brief but beautiful drive, Tom raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles without taking his eyes off the road. I felt myself blushing from head to toe every time he did so; he was truly extraordinary, and I don’t know what I did to deserve somebody as kind as him. When we finally reached our destination, Tom told me not to worry about the luggage yet and that he’d deal with it after he gave me a tour of the place. When he opened the door, I was immediately hit by the smell of freshly-baked bread mixed with Tom’s cologne. I had a feeling that I was going to like it here.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Look, I need to know if I should continue this. Leave an answer in the comments section.


End file.
